Kingdombound
Kingdombound'' is an upcoming action real-time strategy video game developed by ? and published by ?. The game's release date has not been revealed as of right now, and the game is played to release on the Nintendo Switch, XBOX One, Playstation 4 and PC. The game is rated T by the ESRB for Violence, Blood and Gore and Mild Language. Plot Kingdombound ''focuses on the ongoing fued between two kingdoms. There's the Red Kingdom of '?, ruled by the ? 'family, and the Blue Kingdom of '?, ruled by the ?' family. For generations the two families have absolutely hated eachother, and wished to obtain the other kingdom's most prized treasure to show how much better they are. The heirs to the throne, '? 'and '?, wish to continue the fight to obtain the treasure, doing so by hiring warriors, magic-users and assassins to help them steal the treasure. You, as one of the twelve classes, join this war, with the promise of fame and riches. In the game's adventure mode, the Black Kingdom of ?', rules by '?, threatens to destroy everyone. The two kingdoms temporarily work together with the help of the player to defeat him. Gameplay Kingdombound ''is a top-view real-time strategy game with various aspects of action games. The player takes control of one of 12 main playable classes, part of one of two kingdoms, the Red Kingdom of '? and the Blue Kingdom of '''?. and completes various objectives, based on the mode. Basic Gameplay The player can use Move '''their character with the left control stick, '''Face a direction with the right control stick, and Aim an opponent with the ZL button to attack them more precisely. The player can also Jump with the A '''button to go over small gaps or reach higher areas. The player can perform a basic '''Attack '''by pressing the ZR button, which changes in the player is aiming or not, along with three '''Abilities, which can be used by pressing the L, R, and X button. The attack and abilities that the player uses change depending on which class that they are playing as. With the B button, player can Grab 'objects like materials and bombs, Throw them, enter siege weapons to be launched, have troops follow them or stay in place, or revive recently dead allies. Buildings A large focus of ''Kingdombound is on '''Building. Buildings are objects that the player can place in certain modes to provide support in both offense and defense. To build an object, the player must gather materials. The game features three types of materials. *'Wood: '''Wood can be collected from Lumber Mills. When working, a Lumber Mill generates one piece of wood per second. *'Stone: Stone can be collected from Mines. When working, a Mine generates one stone every two seconds. *'''Crystals: Crystals appear every time a team kills 10 players. Once a 10th player is killed, one crystal is spawned where they were killed. Though the player can hold up to 10 materials, players gain a speed debuff when they attempt to hold more than 3 materials (if the player is playing as a Pirate this material limit raises to 6 materials). Crystals have the weight of 3 materials. Lumber Mills and Mines will run out of materials if used too much, and require time to recharge. Once you have materials, you can bring them to your base's storage bin. Once you have materials in your storage bin, you can finally start building. Buildings (with the exception of Siege Weapons) can only be built and placed in your territory (usually around your base and any points you've captures), or free territory (certain areas between you and your opponent's area that both of you can place buildings in). You gain more territory the more of the objective you complte. After some time, the building you've just created will sit there and be in operation. Buildings have health which can be depleted from enemy damage. Once a building is destroyed, it can't be recovered. Certain buildings also lose health overtime, and will be destroyed after time passes. Siege Weapons Siege Weapons are buildings designed with damage in mind. They can help support you with taking objectives, holding off groups, or destroying your enemy's gates. They are the only buildings that can be placed in enemy territory. Defenses Defenses are buildings designed with defense in mind. They are helpful for defending or castle or preventing your enemies from approaching your territory. Troop Spawners Troop Spawners are buildings that spawn troops to support you in battle. Great for providing extra support in both offense and defense. After some time, the Spawner will explode. Controls Battle Controls *'Left C-Stick: '''Move *'Right C-Stick: Turn *'ZL: '''Aim *'ZR: 'Attack *'L: 'Ability 1 *'R: 'Ability 2 *X: Ability 3 *'Y: 'Build Mode *'A: 'Jump *'B: 'Grab / Command Troop / Revive *'Direction Buttons: 'Taunt / Voice Lines Building Controls *'Left C-Stick: 'Select / Move *'Right C-Stick: 'Aim *'A: 'Select / Place *'B: 'Cancel *'Y: Battle Mode ''Controls are shown as if the player is playing the game on the Nintendo Switch. The controls may change depending on game console, and the player can customize the controls in the settings.' Meetup Area The Meetup Area serves as an area where travelers can meet and join the war between the two kingdoms. It serves as the game's main hub and features various things for the player to do. Game Modes The game features 10 game modes at launch that the player can play, with several more planned to appear after the game release. In online, up to 24 players can be playing at once, 12 players on each team. Adventure Mode Adventure Mode serves as the game's main singleplayer mode, with the player adventuring through the Ancient Valley to defeat monsters and defeat the evil '?'. Accessed from the Mysterious Portal, the mode plays as a beat-em-up as you adventure through various levels, taking out enemies and completing objectives. For more information on this mode, click here. Characters Classes ''Kingdombound ''features 12 main playable classes. Each class has different stats, weapons and skills to make them unique from eachother. Classes are put into one of three categories: Offense, Defense and Support. Each class has a male and female variant, with each class' color changing depending on which team they are on. Offense Offense classes are best suited towards taking down objectives, and causing as much damage as they can. Defense Defense classes are best suited towards protecting allies and defending central points. Support Support classes are best suit toward supporting their allies with heals and buffs. Special Special classes are unselectable by normal means. They can be played as in certain modes or through certain ways. Troops Troops are non-playable characters that can be summoned from Troop Spawners. When a troop is spawned, it will automatically go toward the nearest objective or castle, but by targeting them, you can have them follow you or stop in place to guard an area. There are 10 troops available in the game. Melee Melee Troops are troops that attack enemies at close range. Range Range Troops are troops that attack enemies from a distance. Support Support Troops are troops that focus on supporting their allies rather than directly attacking enemies. Non-playable Characters ''TBA Equipment TBA Maps Kingdombound ''featurs ? maps. Each map can only be played on in certain modes, and certain parts of the map will change their layout if they are played in different modes. More maps are planned to be added. Trivia *This is the third original game series that CrakaboLazy4090 has created, after ''KillGames ''and the ''Constructinator ''series. *The largest inspirations for ''Kingdombound are Fat Princess, Team Fortress 2 ''and MOBAs like ''League of Legends. *The game's roster of troops were changed a lot during development. **Wargs were originally going to appear as a troop, being the game's balanced troop. Later on, the Warg was removed and its abilities were given to the Orc. **Golems were the troop that made the most changes. They were originally ranged troops, at first launching crystals, then launching fireballs. However, they were later changed to become the tanky melee troop, and their fire-using abilities were given to the Naga. This was mostly because Golems made the most sense as a tanky fighter. **Nagas were originally Succubi during development. This was changed for unknown reasons. *The tower map currently doesn't have a name, since it is going to be named after the game's villain. Category:Articles under Construction Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles Category:Action Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Real-time Strategy Games